Soloist
Soloist is third episode of the first season of Glee My Made. This episode is aired back-to-back with Relation and Preggers and Wheels. Plot Hari ini adalah hari yang besar buat Eva & Steven karena mereka ingin berduet menyanyikan lagu dari musikal Wicked. Tapi, Stevany & Eistina ingin mengambil solo untuk nyanyi di Sectional, mereka pun berniat Diva Off Duets didepan anggota lainnya dan Pak Will akhirnya mereka berempat menyanyikan "Constant Craving" oleh k.d.Lang , yang menang adalah Duet Eva & Steven karena memiliki power yang kuat dibanding Stevany & Eistina, Marry pun kesal melihat 2 sahabatnya bernyanyi bersama Steven & Eva dan menyanyikan "I'm The Only One" oleh Melissa Etheridge. Eva merasa tak senang karena menang begitu saja akhirnya ia menyanyikan "Taking Chances" oleh Platinum Weird, Steven pun juga dia akhirnya menyanyikan lagu musikal "Something There" dari Beauty and the Beast, karen melihat itu Eistina menyanyikan lagu "Poison" oleh Bell Biv DeVoe, Pak Will bilang kepada anggota Power Rock Directions bahwa ini adalah kompetisi solo dan yang menang akan menadapatkan voucher makan di Bread Stix. Karena mereka berempat (Eva,Steven,Marry & Eistina) sudah bernyanyi solo tanpa ada penyanyi latar jadi mereka harus menyanyikan tanpa penyanyi latar. Kompetisi dimulai , Cindy membuka dengan lagu "Spotlight" yang dinyanyikan Jeniffer Hudson, lalu diikuti Kevin dengan "Can't Fight This Feeling" oleh REO Speedwagon yang ditujukan kepada Marry, Eva merasa gundah dan menyanyikan lagu "When There Was Me And You" dari High School Musical yang di situ dinyanyikan Gabriella Montez. Selanjutnya Revaldy menyanyikan lagu audisinya Kevin "Dear God" oleh Avenged Sevenfold, terakhir Era menyanyikan lagu Celine Dion "Because You Love Me".Pak Will bicara kepada seluruh anggota bahwa yang menang ada 2 orang Dan hasilnya adalah pemenangnya adalah................................................................................. Era & Cindy Kata Pak Will mereka berdua sungguh menakjubkan suaranya,improvisasinya,artikulasinya dan vibrasinya. Mereka semua akhirnya menyanyikan lagu bersama secara acappela yaitu "Bills,Bills,Bills" oleh Destiny Child's dengan leader sebagai soloist Steven & Era dan itu membuat yakin bahwa mereka pasti menang di Sectional Akankah Kevin dan Eva bisa menjalin hubungan ? Apakah Steven bisa menjaga rahasianya bahwa dia adalah gay ? Akankah ada anggota baru ? dan , Siapa kah pacar Era ? Song List *Constant Craving by k.d.Lang. Sung by Steven,Eva,Stevany & Eistina. *I'm The Only One by Melissa Etheridge. Sung by Marry. *Taking Chances by Platinum Weird. Sung by Eva. *Something There from Beauty And The Beast. Sung by Steven. *Poison by Bell Biv DeVoe. Sung by Eistina. *Spotlight by Jeniffer Hudson. Sung by Cindy. *Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon. Sung by Kevin. *When There Was Me And You from High School Musical. Sung by Eva. *Dear God (Reprise) by Avenged Sevenfold. Sung by Revaldy. *Because You Love Me by Celine Dion. Sung by Era. *Bills,Bills,Bills by Destiny Child's. Sung by Power Rock Directions. Trivia *Lagu Dear God adalah lagu audisi Kevin dan dinyanyikan ulang oleh Revaldy. *Dear God lagu pertama yang di Re-use. *Episode dengan lagu tebanyak, 11 lagu (sepanjang ini). Guest Star *Maria Mulia as Marry. *Eistina Larasati Risyawirasthi as Eistina. Category:Season One episodes